


第九十一章后续

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	第九十一章后续

瑰丽璀璨的星云之下，两人相拥，交换了一个温热缠绵的吻。漫天星光覆盖在他们的肩上，遮掩住对彼此最深的渴望。夏习清伸手去找周自珩的手，想要握住他，对方却在松手时不慎将宇宙的开关遗失。

拥着他的肩膀倒退是，夏习清漂亮的皮鞋尖不小心踩上去，红色星云在一瞬间探索，收束，化作无止尽的黑暗。周自珩的反应更快，他紧紧地抱住了夏习清，深入而缠绵的吻着他，湿润的水声在黑暗中被失灵的某种感官放大，像一双看不见的手搅和着逐渐剧烈的喘息。

“自珩……”

“别怕。”周自珩的手臂紧紧地箍在他的腰际，身体推着夏习清的身体，在黑暗中摸索着，生理上涌起的恐惧和欲念的燎烧层层覆盖，说不清谁击败了谁，夏习清只觉得自己一退再退，退无可退，后脊背抵靠在一面墙上，周自珩的吻充满了攻击性，像是渴求依旧，湿软的舌头搅得他心跳紊乱，双腿发软，手掌只得贴上墙壁，稳住自己流沙一般开始流淌的身体。

“开灯吧。”好不容易从湿热的吻中找到缝隙，像是黑暗里绿色的逃生标志。周自珩的白色毛衣在暗夜中似乎可以发光，蒙着一层淡淡的萤辉。

他渴求从他的身上找到光明。

“求我。”周自珩咬着他的下唇，柔软又脆弱的触感令他沉迷。

“……求你。”

他早就将自己的全部都献上，这点自傲也算不上什么了。

周自珩伸出一只手去开灯，另一只手掩住夏习清的眼睛，光明重现的那一刻，夏习清感受到的只有周自珩指缝间流淌的红色光芒，柔和而暧昧。

他舔了舔自己因唾液蒸发而干燥的嘴唇，再微微张开，一双蒙着水汽的眼睛望着周自珩，如同渴水的鱼，手臂不自觉又缠上他的脖子，是他一贯喜欢的方式。

两个人激烈地在玄关处缠吻，沿途都是情欲之火烧过的焦痕，吻到夏习清双腿发软，被他搂着走的时候不小心被地上的盒子绊倒，索性被周自珩拽了一下，才没有摔倒。

“这是什么……”脑子发懵，夏习清眯着眼去看，看见盒子上有张纸条。

我送你们的大礼。——赵柯。

“这是什么？”夏习清转过脸看向周自珩，脸上还有情欲未褪的迷茫，可周自珩闪避得太明显，“没什么，我们进房间吧。”

“哦？”夏习清勾起嘴角，一个字被他念得百转千回，准确无误地勾住了周自珩的心，趁他晃神，夏习清用皮鞋尖勾开盖子，里面的东西倒是让他一下子清醒了。

“这都是什么玩意儿？”夏习清擦了擦唇角，懒洋洋蹲了下来，食指尖勾起里头的一个黑色绸缎眼罩，在周自珩的眼前晃了晃，又拿出一副手铐，掰了两下，还有一条长长的身子，被他拽了出来。

“不知道的，还以为是《逃出生天》道具组寄过来的呢。”

周自珩干笑了两声，瞥见盒子里居然还有一些电动的道具，真的两眼一抹黑，差点被赵柯气死，自己好不容易弄得这么浪漫，全被他带偏了。

“这都是他单方面非要塞给我的，其实不代表我的意志。”

听见周自珩这么死板的垂死挣扎，夏习清差点笑场，但他还是憋住了，拿起盒子里的眼罩、手铐和绳子，手指抓着绳子的一端甩动着，倒像是个准备套住猎物的猎人。他的眉尾抬了抬，眼神轻佻，“我不喜欢道具，但是捆绑和蒙眼，我还是感兴趣的。”

周自珩就这么被圈了进去，从犹豫不决的猎手变成了予取予求的猎物。

客厅的暖气渐渐升温，夏习清将周自珩推到沙发上，一件一件扒掉他身上的衣服，毛衣褪去时星火劈啪作响，在他双手还没能放下的时候用手铐一把铐住他的两个腕子，他浑身赤条条，看着夏习清脱下自己的灰色大衣，露出里面全套的黑西装，穿戴整齐地站在自己的面前，周自珩觉得自己像一个罪犯，因觊觎而落罪，遭到他的羞辱和惩罚。

可他穿得这么得体，却勾出他心底最深的情欲。

夏习清半跪下来，用绳子将他的脚踝绑住，然后坐在他赤裸的大腿上，用自己发凉的手指玩弄着他半勃的滚烫阴茎，细白的手指弯曲起来，裹着柱身缓慢向下，他的眼睛望着周自珩的眼睛，嘴唇微张，带着说不尽的诱惑。

“轮到你求我了吧。”

周自珩凑过来想吻他，却被夏习清躲开，他被用被铐住的手一把揪住夏习清的领带，将他狠狠扯了过来，如愿以偿吻住了他，却因用力太猛，不小心咬到了他的嘴唇。

“你还真是条狗。”夏习清舔了舔嘴唇，捏住他的下巴，“是谁的狗？”

周自珩那双深邃的眼睛盯着他，几乎要冒出暗沉沉的火。

“说话！”

“……你的。”

夏习清笑了，“我是谁？”

“你是……主人。”

“真乖。”夏习清凑过去舔吻周自珩的耳廓，恶意无比地发出水声和低吟，最后吹了一口热气，“就算是狗，咬主人总是不对的。必须要好好惩罚一下了。”

他在周自珩的身侧跪下，半趴在他并拢的被绑住的腿上，手指戳了一下那个已经高高翘起的阴茎，又伸出舌头舔了一下顶端，像是舔弄一颗糖一样。

早料到夏习清会玩弄他，但周自珩没有想到的是，他从餐桌那儿拽来了一个椅子，坐了上去，褪去鞋袜，那双瘦白的脚踩上自己硬到发涨的阴茎。

一瞬间，夏习清就听见了他没能克制住的低吟，不由得嘲笑起来，“原来你喜欢我的脚啊。”说完，他抬起自己的两条腿，洁白的脚心相对，裹住了周自珩的性器，上下缓慢地贴着柱身上的青筋挪动着。

他的眼睛落在周自珩的身上，看到他因情欲勃发而紧绷的腹部肌肉，因难耐而皱起的眉头，还有无论如何也挣脱不了的无奈，一切都太性感了，让夏习清浑身燥热。

“舒服吗？”

他的声音像羽毛一样飘着，周自珩紧紧皱着眉，不愿说话。

夏习清却喜欢这种感觉，看着他一点点被逼到临界点，“你不说话，是难受吗？”

他可以拿捏住心爱之人的所有欲望，这是至高无上的权利。

脚尖绷住，如同芭蕾舞女，轻轻顺着他的柱身往下，一点一点来到囊袋，脚趾轻轻踩着，安静的空间中开始出现他的粗喘。夏习清觉得好热，褪下的西装外套被他扔在地上，一边用脚抚慰着自己的宠物，夏习清解开了皮带，将裤子褪去半边，悬在伸直了的膝盖。他的性器也早已勃起，贴着小腹，他忽然想到了一种更加折磨人的方式，于是收回了自己的双足。

他将裤子全脱了，白生生的两条长腿在周自珩的眼前晃着，让他不由得滚动喉结。眼见着夏习清从盒子中翻出一个润滑剂，坐回到椅子上，头歪在一边敞开了自己的两条腿，将那个无数次被周自珩蹂躏的小穴全然暴露在他的面前。

“喜欢吗？”

看着周自珩的表情，夏习清觉得十分满意，他挤了一团润滑剂在手指上，有些凉，涂上小穴的时候让他不由得微颤了颤，“好冰……”他皱起的眉让周自珩忽然间变得饥渴无比，想将他压倒在自己的身下疯狂地掠夺，可他现在手脚全部被束缚住，什么也做不了。

“松开我，习清。”

“叫主人。”夏习清飞去一个眼神，“急什么，我还没玩够。”他将沾满了白色粘稠液体的手指一点点挤压进那个私隐处，周自珩分不清他是真心还是故意，淫乱的呻吟一瞬间就钻进了他的耳朵。看着他一点点将那个红色的小穴扩张开，周自珩的背后都起了一层热汗，将他和沙发紧紧黏在一起。

“嗯……”夏习清的脸上蒙着欲望的光，眼神赤裸裸地落到周自珩隐忍到了极点的脸上，“啊……想要……啊……哈……”起伏的胸膛被衬衫包裹，凸起的乳尖隐约可见。

“想要吗……”

周自珩终于忍不住，哑着嗓子急切地回应，“想……想……”

“求我，求你的主人。”夏习清的手仍旧没有停，反而将自己的腿掰得更开，好让周自珩清清楚楚地看见一切。

周自珩慌张地咽了口唾沫，丢弃了所有的尊严，“主人，求求你，给我吧，求你了。”

“给你什么？”夏习清将屈起的腿放下。

“给我……让我操你。”

夏习清站起来，白衬衫的下摆半遮住，润滑液从他的腿间淌了下来，淫糜不已。他坐到了周自珩的腿上，臀肉挤压着他的阴茎，他笑着舔了舔周自珩的耳朵，轻声细语，“错了。”

“是主人操你。”

说完，夏习清握住周自珩涨满的阴茎，在自己腿间的润滑那儿蹭了蹭，站上了液体，然后松弛肌肉，试图用穴口将他那硕大的龟头纳入其中，试了几次，终于进去，两个人都不由自主发出一声喟叹，下一个瞬间，他用那个眼罩遮蔽住周自珩渴求的双眼，“不许看我。”。

兴许是没了视线的追赶，夏习清越发放浪，手按住周自珩的肩膀，一下一下淫荡无比地扭着自己的细腰，后仰着头露出漂亮的脖子曲线，周自珩被他折磨到了尽头，一进去的瞬间差一点射出来，狠狠将那念头压了下去，下面的小穴又紧又烫，紧紧地裹着他，跟着夏习清的扭动而深入。

夏习清的身体渐渐地软下来，像是漂浮在情欲的大海，他浑身冒汗，张着嘴想加速呼吸，腿根紧绷到麻痹，“哈……好爽……”

可周自珩却被他折磨得不行，他看不见，只能感受，可这些远远不够，他想要看见夏习清的表情，他想要更多更激烈的结合。两人贴紧的下身早就湿漉漉的，滑腻而粘稠，更加勾得周自珩不满于此，他的声音被情欲折磨得发哑，“主人，求求你松开我，松开操会更爽，我保证。”说完他卖力地往里顶了一下，像是自荐一样，顶得夏习清直接叫了出来，身子发软扑在他的身上。

“求你了，主人。”周自珩黏糊糊地亲着他的耳朵，连哄带骗，“解开主人会操得更开心。”

夏习清扯掉他的眼罩，软着身子趴下去，解开了他脚下的身子，顺便舔了舔周自珩的小腹，弄得他浑身抖了一下，他笑着坐起来，其实他早就想解开手铐，这样磨下去他自己先心疼。可刚一解开，夏习清就被周自珩撂倒，摁进柔软的沙发里掰开了双腿，狠狠地凿了进去。

“啊……好深……”夏习清伸手去想掰开他的手，却让他抓住脚踝架在了肩膀上，压着他的腿操进来，“周自珩你他妈……啊啊……你混蛋……”

忍了太久的一滴汗滴落在夏习清的脸上，周自珩的面孔背着光，看不清表情，可他只能感觉到对方暴风骤雨一般的进攻，每一次都狠狠地撞在最深处，像根烧得滚烫的铁杵，把他那狭窄湿润的甬道撑得满满的，夏习清没有任何可以躲藏的机会，只能高高地抬起腰，迎合他狂烈地抽插。

呻吟声混着皮肉碰撞的啪啪声，回荡在这个客厅。周自珩像是报复一般，一下比一下操得狠，也不忘挑衅，“主人，舒服吗？嗯？”

夏习清张着嘴大口地喘息，每操进去一下就从喉咙里发出一声尖叫，他觉得臊得慌，只能将自己的指尖塞进嘴里，用牙齿咬着，承受着他猛烈地攻击。周自珩耸动着腰，手掌摁在他抬起的大腿，摁得皮肉发红，他的眼睛死死地盯着夏习清的脸，看着他涨红的细长脖颈，一直红到了耳下。夏习清被操得发晕，头顶着沙发的一端跑也跑不掉，咬着的指尖已经被快感麻痹了知觉，口水顺着嘴角淌了出来，连脚尖也不自觉绷起。

这种扭曲的毁天灭地的快感将他整个人都吞噬了，浑身战栗，眼睛里都要流出生理性的泪水。

“不行了……自珩……慢、慢点……”

周自珩拔出自己的阴茎，扶着柱身在湿漉漉的股间一下一下蹭着，俯下身子舔了舔夏习清同样湿淋淋的嘴角，舌头一下子伸进他嘴里，弄得夏习清浑身一软，再次被情潮席卷而过。

“进来……快点……”

“主人，你真难伺候。”周自珩扶着自己的下身，再一次挺进，但他没有进到最底，而是找到了他早就探寻到的敏感点，挺着腰狠狠地戳上他，惹得夏习清猛地叫出声。

“啊！啊……”

周自珩喜欢这种反应，他强忍着小穴收缩带来的巨大快感，双手抱着夏习清的屁股狠命地戳着他的前列腺，一下比一下狠。

“不行了……操死了……操死了……啊……自珩……抱我……”

周自珩残忍的没有去抱他，而是疯狂地加快了频率，夏习清觉得自己就快死了，眼前的一切都模糊了，像是被液体遮蔽住，他哭了，他不知道自己为什么会哭，他只知道浑身都过这电，四肢百骸都是电流。他克制不住自己的叫声，也克制不住自己的泪水。

看着那个骄傲的夏习清变得狼狈不堪，周自珩俯身下去吻去他的眼泪，“主人，你操得好舒服……好爽……我爱你……”

“啊……啊……不行了……下面要坏了……啊……”夏习清已经完全不知道自己再说什么了，他的肉体和理智已经被剥离了。只能梗着脖子，潮红的身体像是筛糠似的颤抖，随着一声变了调的尖叫，那个被周自珩操得不断晃动的浅色阴茎射了出来，射在周自珩的胸口。

高潮过后，夏习清就像是一个进了水的泥人，软烂地瘫在他的怀里，周自珩再也忍不住，又凶又狠地一下一下钉入他的身体，在那团已经被操得熟透的甬道里猛烈地撞击着，没有任何章法，只求快感。在夏习清快要被他撞到昏迷的时候，终于在他的身体里射了出来。那根没有完全软掉的阴茎埋在他的身体里，一跳一跳的，又热又烫。

两具汗津津的身体紧紧地抱在一块，在情欲释出的瞬间，夜晚才正式开始。


End file.
